Aliens: Hudson's Journey
by Private Hudson
Summary: This is set at the end of Aliens, as the aliens break through the barricade and overwhealm the marines. It will follow Private Hudson and his journey after he is pulled under the floor by an alien. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens: Hudson's Journey**

**Chapter One: The end of the beginning**

Private William Hudson looked at the movement tracker disbelievingly. The aliens were inside their tight perimeter they had made, but he couldn't figure out where.

"They found a way in, something we missed," Ripley said in deep thought.

Hudson was trying his best to keep his calm; he did not want to die in this shit hole. He was on the verge of a breakdown, but he was a soldier, he would remain in control of himself.

"We didn't miss anything." Corporal Hicks responded holding the doors shut as Vasquez welded them shut.

He lowered his head back to the movement tracker.

"18….17 meters." He said stuttering, in disbelief.

Ripley still seemed in deep thought, as if trying to figure out a simple equation that was just out of her reach.

"Under the floor, something not in the plans, I don't know." She said with a slight hint of anger.

"15 meters…." Hudson not sure if what he was reading was some sort of interference, this was impossible.

"Ripley!" Newt shouted in fright, grabbing Ripley by the arm.

"Definitely inside the barricade." Hicks said in a calm voice.

How could he keep his cool? At a time like this? It must be a leader thing, never show fear in front on your troops.

"Lets go!" Newt shouted, attempting to drag Ripley to the doorway at the end of the room.

"13….." all Hudson could do was count how close they were now, not knowing what else to do.

"That's right outside the door, Hicks, Vasquez, get back!" Ripley shouted aiming her assault rifle at the door.

"This is one big mother fucking signal." Hudson said, not able to get over how many were coming, and how close they were.

"How we doing Vasquez, talk to me!" Hicks shouted, his voice not so calm anymore, the fear was getting to him to.

"Almost done." Vasquez said, and in the next few seconds, she finished welding, her and Hicks backed away from the door.

"12 meters….." Hudson continued, backing up, "11…..10……"

"Man, they're right on us!" Vasquez shouted, turning off the safety and aiming at the door.

"9 meters." Hudson said, still backing up. Everyone was now aiming at the door and breathing heavy.

"Remember, short, controlled bursts." Hicks said, sweating, but still acting the role of commander.

"8 meters…..7……6….." Hudson continued, loosing his voice. Everyone stared at him in disbelief for a second.

"That's impossible, that's inside the room." Ripley said, shaking.

"It's reading right man, look!" Hudson shouted, angry, scared, confused. Everyone was shaking now, even Hicks.

"Well you're not reading it right!" Hicks shouted angrily. Ripley lifted up her weapon, not understanding what was happening.

"5 meters…..4….."Hudson continued, it now seemed that countdown was how long they had left to live, it was probably right, "what the hell!"

Ripley slowly looked up and everyone's eyes followed hers, to the ceiling.

"Oh man." Hudson said, terrified, and feeling stupid, it was an obvious entry they forgot to consider.

Hicks pulled himself up onto a desk and reached to open the vents on the ceiling.

"Give me the light!" he shouted.

Hudson watched as Hicks slowly opened the ceiling and slowly turned the flashlight. Hicks screamed and shot blindly into the ceiling as dozens of aliens burst through from the ceiling into the room.

"There they go! Over there! Get 'em!" Hudson shouted, as the three marines took up firing positions and opened up on the aliens.

"Get to medical!" he heard Ripley scream, but he was too concentrated on firing at the aliens to care. He backed up, firing at the aliens, but more kept coming.

"C'mon! C'mon mother fucker! C'mon you bastards!" he shouted, as everyone else backed up, he knew this was his last stand, but he didn't care, "You want some! O you too!"

He screamed as the floor under him heaved itself up and he felt something grab his legs, he pointed his gun down, "FUCK YOU!" he screamed, and fired, Hicks came to his aid, trying to help him get up but an alien hand came up, grabbed his face, and pulled him under.

He fell into the water below and the alien that had grabbed him under fell into the water a few meters away, he couldn't see his rifle. The alien rushed him, and as fast as he could he pulled out his sidearm and fired until it dropped into the water, dead.

Hudson looked around to see if they're any more around him, they're was none. He didn't hear the sound of firing above him anymore and realized that the others had gone.

The floor was too high to reach so his only option was to try to find a way out in this sewage system. He knew that the clock was ticking, that he only had an hour at most to get out of the facility before it self-destructed so he wasted no time.

He picked up his assault rifle which was only a few meters away from where he had fell in and looked around.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now!


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter Two: Escape**

Hudson slowly made his way through the sewage tunnels not wanting to attract too much unwanted attention. He hoped that the remainder of his squad was still alive, but he was sure they were fine in Hick's hands. He didn't have a schematic of the building with him so he didn't know where he was going; the other probably assumed he died so they were probably off the planet, so he needed to find an alternate route of exit, like a shuttle or something.

The sewers were damp and smelled, of well, shit. He didn't know if they went anywhere or if they ended because all he could see was darkness ahead of him. He just kept moving, not looking back but keeping all of his senses aware. He heard footsteps coming from above him; he looked up and saw Hicks and Ripley running down the corridor.

"Hicks!" He screamed, but they were too far away now, with the alarms blazing they probably couldn't hear him anyway.

He didn't see anyone else follow Hicks and Ripley so he guessed Vasquez and Gorman must have been wasted, too bad for Vasquez, she was a good soldier.

He ran with new motivation now, knowing he wasn't the last one alive, he saw a sparks way up the tunnel, probably from a cutter, maybe they had hear him!

He now sprinted as fast as he could to where someone was cutting the floor but he got their too late, why would they cut a piece out of the ground then leave?

Anyway, he could get out now. Hudson pulled himself out of the sewers and looked at his surroundings; he looked down the opposite way and saw them. Hordes of aliens were coming straight at them.

"Fuck man, not again." He moaned, he pulled the trigger, there weren't as many as he had thought because after he saw 6 drop, nothing moved but him. He ran down the corridor and found an elevator to the left, with a dead alien right in front of it, they must of come this way. He pressed the call button and the "elevator damaged" sign illuminated; this must happened a lot for there to be a fucking sign for it.

He turned and ran down the corridor in front of the elevator, to the right of where he had come from. He went down that corridor for half an hour before he saw a sign that said: "Outdoor Docking Bay" so he followed it.

It lead him outside but as he suspected, they had already left, the ship and Bishop were nowhere in sight.

"Fucking beautiful, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" he said to himself. He looked around for anything and that's when he saw it. There was a sign a few meters near the sign that said "Bar" was another sign that said "Lunar Space Shuttles" and pointed to the left.

"Some fucking luck, at last." He said to himself, he ran down the alleyway the sing pointed to.

An alien burst out of one of the doors in his path, and Hudson shot one round right into its long, ugly head. He kept running, to the end of the alleyway and entered the door. It was a massive docking bay, with at least ten shuttle crafts. He knew they didn't go very far but all he had to do was get into view of the ship in orbit.

He looked at his watched and estimated that he had about ten minutes until the detonation of the complex.

He ran to the closest shuttle and climbed inside.

It was a simple shuttle craft, only four seats plus the pilot's chair; he sat down in the pilots chair and strapped himself in. He ignited the engines and pressed the "Lunar Run" button, it would take him to Lv-426's moon but he was going there anyway, he just wanted to get in orbit. He looked at his watch, thirty seconds? He didn't know he had wasted that much time. He launched into the sky as the complex exploded, the shockwave hit the ship before he was 100 meters from the ground, he saw the ground rush up at him and then everything went black.


End file.
